A Knight's Revolution
by DarkstarShadowrose
Summary: In the year 2000 an event known as the Second Impact was triggered in the icy southern polar land of Antarctica unleashing a powerful force that would forever change the history of Earth but the intended course of events has changed.


Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion in part or whole is the property of Gainax, Hideaki Anno, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, MOVIC, Star Child, ADV Films and MANGA Entertainment. Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellionin part or whole is the property of Gorō Taniguchi, Ichirō Ōkouchi, Sunrise and Bandai entertainment. Selected topics that may appear from the "Full Metal Panic" franchise in part or as a whole are the property of Shoji Gatoh, Shikidouji, Tokyopop, Koichi Chigira, GONZO and ADV Films. No copyright infringement or financial profit is intended with the creation of this story and it is only written for entertainment purposes and belongs in part to me.

Author Note One: This is my third attempt at an Evangelion story so please drop me some feedback good or bad about it so I might take what skills I do have and raise them to the next level of course though positive remarks about a story are also quite welcome if you enjoy it. Also I am not giving up on my other two NGE fics as well just busy in real life and low on the inspiration but if you have any please feel free to drop me a PM about them.

Author Note Two: As with all of my other ideas & stories this will feature Shinji as the main character with a plethora of pairing choices that you will get the chance to decide, though more often than not I come off as a Shinji/Rei writer and I am fine with that, issues aside it just speaks to me a little better than others but I have been known to post a good Shinji/Hikari or Shinji/Asuka snippet on the thread I created for venting on the forum.

/

Summary: In the year 2000 an event known as the Second Impact was triggered in the icy southern polar land of Antarctica unleashing a powerful force that would forever change the history of Earth as one-half of the population slipped quietly into the embrace of death and brought chaos to the world. Though seventeen years have passed the beings that were predicted by the Dead Sea scrolls to come have 

not appeared, those who once counted on them for an evolution of man into god lay forgotten each slain in silence by those with greater power and the insanity they sought to bring about for so long never to occur.

"Though time continues its relentless course, if the individual chose the path it took, would it be too much to ask for the meaning behind it all?"

Now on with the show!

/

A Knight's Revolution

Stage One: Genesis of a Rebellion

"_**In the year 2000 as humanity stood on the cusp of a new age of discovery a research team led by the famed Dr. Katsuragi privately funded by a mysterious group known only as SEELE traveled to the southern pole of Earth located in the icy barrens of Antarctica, initially believing they might find some new fossils or perhaps relics of a by-gone civilization but what awaited them in that snowy hell was something far more dangerous." **_

"_**A life form not inherent to planet Earth with a biology that was previously unseen or comparable to any other type of organism that could be classified by science, daily status reports were sent out hoping to spread the news of the extraordinary findings but they would never reach the eyes of those willing to speak and instead remain only in the hands of the group's benefactors as they sought to keep the world's governments from discovering their true intentions before it was too late."**_

"_**The desire for results as pressure grew forced the group to attempt a dangerous experiment involving a force contact between the alien life form that had been given the name ADAM and an unknown weapon that had been discovered nearby that seemed able to in theory bypass the defensive shield that ADAM was able to produce, under different circumstance this would have called for greater study but rushed as they were many safety guidelines were ignored in favor of new data."**_

"_**September 13**__**th**__** of the year 2000, a day of tragedy history will always recall with the name Second Impact as the being known as ADAM reacted violently to being pierced by the artifact weapon codenamed Longinus retaliating by releasing a wave of unknown energy into the southern hemisphere of the planet that claimed roughly two billion human lives through a rapid break down of the body that resulted in nothing but a puddle of pinkish liquid and sadly the loss of the entire Katsuragi team with the exception of one Misato Katsuragi."**_

"_**A period of chaos followed this horror with countries going to war on a daily basis in a bid for new resources or territory that dwindling numbers now made available for conquest, no matter how small the mass of land or petty the reason these conflicts arose bringing a greater instability to the world and more causalities as men & women died on the fields of battle for nothing more but the greed of their leaders."**_

"_**The Holy Empire of Britannia was the first of the world's superpowers to be drawn into these conflicts quickly mounting assaults with its superior military power against the remaining areas of the America's or western hemisphere it did not control at that point and in a matter of months the squabbling groups that sought to profit from Earth's tragedy were put down by the might of a far better trained army, this move obviously increased the power of the empire as it consolidated its power abroad."**_

"_**The Euro Universe, Chinese Federation and Nation of Australia each used this opportunity presented by Second Impact to increase their own boarders clearly defining the lines between nations as they conquered those weaker around them just as Britannia had done but even in this aftermath a precious few nations, including the country of Japan retained their independence and on the anniversary of that day joined with everyone to sign the valentine treaty that finally if only for a time quelled most of the fighting."**_

"_**Charles Di Britannia, 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire soon learned of the plot instigated by the group known as SEELE, in fact these individuals were some of the most influential and wealthy of their nations allowing them certain means in which to work and through discovery of their existence the emperor was also led to the Dead Sea scrolls that seemed to be the guide by which they plotted."**_

"_**The insane desire on which SEELE had been founded was not supported by the leader of Britannia instead he chose to seek a means to keep these prophesized ANGELs from ever coming forth and to deal with these apocalyptic fools before they brought ruin on everything and one, it is unknown whether his desire has been fulfilled but too date no ANGEL has appeared and the members of SEELE have each been found dead under mysterious circumstances."**_

"_**It was on august 10**__**th**__** of the year 2010 on the imperial colander**_ _**the second war of the pacific beings as The Holy Empire of Britannia declares open war, a conflict in which the Nation of Japan is conquered by imperial forces in less than a month's time, mostly due to utilization of the new attack medium known as Knightmare Frames that debut for the first time in this conflict. The end of the war signifies Japan as a formal colony of Britannia, renamed Area 11 and its citizens known as "Elevens"."**_

"_**The Elevens held little to no rights unless they were granted the status "Honorary Britannian" a special ranks that granted some level of privilege to people allowing for a somewhat normal life."**_

_**. . . . . . It was exceptionally warm that night. . . . . . .**_

_Steam could be seen rising upwards from the blacktop in thick clouds that could perhaps be mistaken for smoke as the heat of a summer's day was drawn out by the heavy rain that cascaded from an overcast sky leaving the road a treacherous hazard to navigate with the best of technology and driving all but the most courageous or reckless of souls from the streets. Lightning danced across the heavens bringing forth times of brief illumination to the world veiled by shadows the streetlamps were unable to banish and filling the void of silence with booming roar of thunder like the cry of angry beast._

_Tokyo-03 was not a city widely known for rain during this part of the year but still its presence was a pleasant surprise that provided a respite from the sweltering temperatures that would only continue to rise as the summer months neared their pinnacle, a bit of gentle shower that cooled the overheated land and replenished the local sources of water in the area. Despite the humidity, visibility, heat and other various reasons to stay put for the evening a single dark brown town car could be found on the lonely roads its headlights cutting a blinding path through patches of gloom as it moved along without fear of the hazards that might plague it that night._

_For the man known as Gendo Ikari the steady downpour was of little concern his posture relaxed as he maneuvered his vehicle expertly through the curtain of water that seemed intent of stopping him from reach his destination and it was met not with fear or even hesitation but a sense of familiarity with the condition that defied _

_the harshness of such a storm. Removing his left hand from the wheel the vehicle showing not a single bit of loss in control he ran his gloved fingers through strands of dark brown hair that were at least in the case of his bangs starting to become a bit to shaggy even for his own sense of style and would most likely require some trimming in the near future, along with a shave that would dispose of the irritating beard he thought might give a scholarly appearance but more often the not scared those working under him._

_GEHIRN was making a steady amount of progress even with the loss of SEELE as its primary benefactor, most of the funds needed to finish open projects had already been provided before the group's fall and even in the aftermath of such a loss they were already being compensated by Japan's government increasing their operational budget sixty-three percent. The cause for such generosity was due in part no doubt to the aggressive movements the Holy Empire of Britannia in southeast Asia, whether they believed in the possible threat of the ANGELs no longer mattered as GEHIRN was capable of providing a weapon that might one day be used to keep the imperial nation back._

"_Do you think Okaasama & Rei-chan will be mad we're late Otousama?"_

_The voice intruding upon his thoughts had come from his right side where the passenger seat rested occupied by a child perhaps no older than eight years with looks similar to those of Gendo, hair of darker brown in color almost black some might say and a fair bit paler than him as well though but with the same cobalt blue eyes that he often hid behind a pair of unnecessary sunglasses. Respect had been in those words just as it should but there was also a hint of tiredness in the child's tone, not entirely unexpected considering the late hour that found them upon the roads journeying for home._

"_It will be fine Shinji, Yui knew we might be late and it is already past Rei's bedtime."_

_The reply had probably been a little to curt for dealing with a child but Gendo was a man very rarely known for being kind when dealing with anyone, this carried over to his offspring as well but at the same time he often was seen treating both with a gentleness that was hard to reconcile with the rather cold authoritative image he preferred the rest of the world see. A sagging in Shinji's posture was clearly evident no matter how the boy tried hiding from his father going so far as turning his gaze to the droplet laden window, it was for lack of a better term child's play for the head of GEHIRN to spot the signs of his eldest child showing his rather timid nature._

"_Though as long as we're out I suppose a treat wouldn't be out of the question and it might soften the blow should they be waiting to scold us."_

_The reflection of his father was observed by the young boy as he kept his face turned taking note of the slight upward curling of the corners of the man's mouth, it was a sight that brought relief to Shinji's mind as his own face quickly began to brighten with the loss of tension between them and the lightening of the oppressive weight he thought pressed on his shoulders a heartbeat ago. For others the motion would have been so miniscule in size they would not have likely perceived it but even at such a tender age the youth had come to understand the signs no matter how small his father would make to indicate a mood, it was that current look both he and his younger sister most treasured as it signified happiness or perhaps even affection being shown to them._

_Thoughts of deliciously sweet morsels filled his imagination as his body shifted closer to the chilled glass as the car angled to make a right turn some of their speed being lost the sound of the pounding rain as it struck the vehicle working as _

_a soothing lullaby to his mind after spending another day at the Geofront, it was typical for the Ikari children to accompany their parents deep below the ground on their day off from school giving them a firsthand view of the work they could not understand and some extra tutoring as technicians with nothing but tedious little task to occupy them would often use them as a means of conversation explaining concepts or quizzing them on random subjects. Rei had gone home earlier with their mother but Shinji had chosen to stay behind unaware that their father would be forced to stay far later than normal because of a major incident involving a cart of computer equipment getting soaked in oil and rolling into the one smoking lounge permitted within GEHIRN._

_They were just finishing the turn when Shinji turned back to Gendo ready to eagerly accept his peace offering, it would keep Rei from accusing him of tricking her into giving up a late bedtime and his mother would no doubt be happy if they came home with candy or some other nice surprise but just as his gaze fell upon his progenitor a flash of lightning filled the sky unleashing a powerful rumble as thunder echoed around them drowning out even the high pitched noise of something crashing through the windshield. It sparkled in the bright light almost like a miniature star twinkling as if in jest to him before time seemed to resume and it vanished once more, a moment later his father gasped back slamming into the driver's seat from an unknown force striking his body a line of crimson flying outward from his chest as if painting the air in hues of red._

_The world descended than into a dizzying mass of chaos as their car began to spin on the slick roadways its tires seeking anything to hold on to but finding nothing but finding nothing but a path of rippling water that refused its grasp and rebuffed attempts by the brakes to bring them to a stop, around they spun still being carried forward and Shinji could feel vile tickling his throat. A myriad of shapes and colors filled his eyes bringing forth nausea the likes of which he had never felt before his tiny hands trying with all their might to steady his body but to avail and it was then everything went black as things came a halt and he found his face _

_nearing the rapidly expanding bag of air that sprouted from the dashboard ahead of him._

"_My Lord, it is Matthias."_

_The voice spoke English, it was not Shinji's first language being a child of Japan but his school demanded they each learn it at some point and his mother was quite adamant her children do so as soon as possible, so it was that Shinji was fairly well versed in it and the rather shrill voice of the speaker began to draw him from the numb oblivion he once embraced. He could already feel the bruises that dotted his body aching but he would not cry out, something his father always said that in a case where he is around strangers it is always bets to play at being asleep or keep them from seeing you in pain._

_Cracking his left eye open slightly just as he always did when he checked to see if his mother had vacated his room on the nights he found himself unwilling to submit to the rule of bedtime he bit back a gasp that wanted to flow at the sight of his Gendo Ikari resting against the steering wheel his eyes wide open in pain but his chest nothing more than an open wound that spilled rivers of blood and refused to move in the motions of drawing breath. Their car was not nothing but a twisted mass of steel in the front where it was now connected to a metallic streetlamp pole that tilted ever so much casting its light on the shattered glass of the windshield and then into the car itself as if to bath its passengers in a protective glow._

_A group of men stood just beyond the driver's side door examining the remains of his father with little interest in Shinji, each wearing a long black coat that buttoned and a hat that protected them from the still driving rain their hands covered in white gloves that insured no prints would be left behind after their investigation was finished. Satisfied with the obvious signs of death the inspecting male that Shinji guessed was the leader drew a pistol he could not identify from his jacket the _

_muzzle tipped with an black cylinder, he tensed expecting to be caught and summarily executed just as his father was but only watched in silent horror as a single bullet was put in the back of Gendo Ikari's head before the killer moved from inside the vehicle strands of straggly light blond hair being display from below his hat as he maneuvered._

"_Confirmation on the suppression of the target, inform the Emperor that our mission is complete and successful." He spoke into a phone his voice the same Shinji had awoken to._

"_Yes my lord, the boy is alive his airbag deployed and his chest is still rising." He replied to the one listening on the other line._

_He was left there watching the corpse of his own father simply lay there his ears filled with the noise of falling rain for the longest time before the shrill cry of sirens finally neared bringing flashes of red along the street and the roar of a powerful engine as it plowed through the elements. He was still gazing at the spot as someone came to the car light brown orbs meeting his own with a look surprise that he was still alive, it became a world of chaos once again though as arms sought to pry him from the car._

_He just kept watching the blood flowing the entire time._

Orbs of darkest blue snapped open their depths filled with a churning mix of several emotions taking little notice of the sea of azure that formed the sky overhead broken only islands of puffy white clouds and the blazing light of the sun that bathed the world in its warmth, even the unforgiving stone around him did not matter or enter the perception of their gaze as they moved almost wildly from one place to the next. Adrenaline summoned forth by the heightened state brought on 

by such a chilling vision helped propel the body into action sending this person into a standing position even before a full conciseness had returned muscles growing tense as if expected a shadow to fall across it any moment and bring about the grizzly scene of death that haunted it just moments ago.

Whispers of the nightmare still lingered at the corners of the mind like the fading mists of early morning growing all the more vague as wakefulness returned but never truly vanishing leaving its mark upon time in the form of image that could never truly be wiped away, it was not a dream the mind would rationalize just a memory that always waited for the right time to surface. A slightly pale hand rose combing through strands of dark brown hair that almost could appear black at first glance the simple motion bringing a bit of calm back to those eyes and finally banishing the remaining fragments of the dream to the deepest corner of the mind, where they would simply wait for another chance to rise.

Nine years had passed since that dreadful night but for Shinji Ikari time did not heal all of the wounds inflicted upon his psyche from that incident, though at least the frequency they returned to appear to haunt his mind had grown less over the years and while their effect on him once was quite clear to anyone watching he seemed to have moved past it. The seventeen year old high school student took a deep breath savoring the cool breeze that swept around him before his eyes narrowed at the scent carried by the wind registered in his mind; it was the smell of smoke from a fire mix with together with the stench of burning flesh and the coppery tang of blood.

Eyes began to search the horizon looking for anything that was out of place in the skyline of massive buildings that rose upwards in the direction of heaven or the streets of blacktop that played house to all manner of vehicle and person who strolled along the concrete walkways, this was not something that came from the emissions of cars manufactured before the new energy cell fuel systems came into play more than a decade ago. A pillar of thick black smoke rose steadily from the 

east only a few miles away from the school and specks of dark orange could be seen flickering there within a sign of embers that moved with the wind seeking to devour and grow on its own while other fires grew, he recognized that area it was one of the larger residential sectors in the city and now that listened he could hear explosions in the distance.

_**Tokyo-03**_ was comparably a relatively new city its construction having began after _**Second Impact**_ but the bulk of new addition had only started after the invasion by the _**Holy Empire of Britannia**_ in 2010 after much of the city that had been created to operate as parts of a fortress were brought down by the army, it was rather amazing just how much land had been occupied by hollow buildings that seemed completely useless. The metropolis didn't boast the overwhelming Britannian population of a city like the capital with the real concentration being located in the military bases nearby that regulated order and the few major corporation leaders or heads of various researches in the area.

There was no real ghetto to speak of with most of the people living in the city having earned honorary status from the empire leaving your typical lowly Eleven in the minority, this was mostly due _**Tokyo-o3's**_ status as a center for new technological advances of industrial work with a large quantity of the nations precious _**Sakuradite**_ being processed or refined for use in Knightmare Frames along with various parts being manufactured by one factory or another within the city limits. It was actually a point of pride for those who accepted the ways of _**Britannia **_that it was by their hands the empire moved forward its deadly machines of conquest carrying the craftsmanship of their hands.

'_What is going on, did a generator explode or something?'_ Shinji questioned watching the area continue to burn with no sign of emergency services anywhere near the endangered neighborhood.

Suddenly his gaze fell on the corner street to his right the light hum of powerful engines filling his ears a second before two vehicle far bigger than your average car entered his vision as they rounded the curve heading in the direction of the school forcing the smaller means of transport to scatter wildly or be crushed like insects beneath them. They stood a little over four meters in height most likely weighing several thousand kilograms with a humanoid shape and a strange box-like protrusion on the back that could easily be a cockpit of some kind, the head being nothing more than an open sensor camera with four spherical lens forming a square their surface flashing every few seconds and its body being propelled by a strange roller-skate type of system attached at the ankles.

"RPI-13 Sutherlands, what are they doing here and why are they armed for combat, has there been some kind of terrorist attack?" The youth mused to himself watching the pair of machines come to a stop outside the school.

It had been announced that morning on all the new channels that _**Prince Clovis La Britannia **_had fallen to the cowardly hands of terrorists during an incident in the Shinjuku ghetto of the old section of _**Tokyo**_, that was the main reason for _**Tokyo-03's **_name as _**Tokyo**_ was merely a mass of ruins that served as homes for Elevens and while _**Tokyo-02**_ was technically the same city it was a separate capital in the eyes of the aristocracy. The nation was in a period of mourning not that Shinji would shed a tear for the Britannian noble despite the status he and his younger sister held of cull fledged citizens of the empire, something he still had no idea how their late mother had arranged for them and seriously doubt he wanted to know the details.

'_They're not here to protect us.'_ He realized with a growing sense of fear as the students still in the courtyard of the school for lunch turned in the direction of the dark blue war machines.

It was the sight of the four sections of metal around the sensor eye opening revealing an array of scanning technology previously kept hidden that took in every aspect of the school within seconds that confirmed his fears and had Shinji moving towards the roof entrance with a slow backwards pace, noticing a few solders in full armor approaching on the sidewalk was just another piece of evidence to his mind. Massive assault rifles lifting into a firing position had the teen twisting around in his hand reaching for the handle just as the terrorized screams of his classmates filled the air, some trying to run for it while other stood paralyzed with fear as the length of heartbeat went by.

There school much like their city was a majority of honorary Britannian students, those of the empire who lived here could easily afford to send their children to the Ashford Academy in the capital which had a dormitory for year-round housing or if someone wished they could use the train system to arrive with plenty of time each morning and that also meant there was no one these solders needed to worry about killing in the long run. The cool metal pressed against his palm before roughly being shoved downward forcing the mechanism into operation allowing Shinji to pull the heavy door open with a sharp yank of his right arm revealing the sharp descending staircase that led to the various floors of the building.

A deafening roar louder than even the worse claps of thunder filled the air light from the summer's sun being overpowered by flashes of fire that flowed from the barrel of the weapons and the harsh scent of explosive powder used in bullets reached his nose forcing the nostrils to flare but even as the projectiles began to cut down his fellows the young man dare not look back or slow his retreat. Metal traveling at high speeds burst through wall of solid concrete with the ease of a letter opener slicing open an envelope rattling the building with explosions that sent fire rolling through random halls to calim the lives of those who had believed they were safe.

Bullets tore into the structure of the doorway just as Shinji's foot touched down on the first step his body propelled forward by the force of the explosive rounds detonating against the stone above him and with such a rush to his step there was no chance he could recover enough balance to land precisely back on the steel of the stairs, not that it would have been easy in any case as his frame might be lithe and he was known to be somewhat agile but he was not a gymnast by an stretch of the imagination. Wrapping his arms about his head and curling inward he still felt every bone jarring moment of impact as he tumbled down the staircase debris pelting him with each new rotation at least until he got far enough along to be away from the crumbling structure that would now be little more than a open skylight for the school.

Coming to rest at the bottom of the diagonal line only brought more pain to his injured form as his back struck the unforgiving metal of the door leading to the next closest floor to the roof the sudden halt jarring him to the point his teeth vibrated in his mouth and the child concrete scraped away layer of his exposed flesh after tearing jagged openings in his uniform. A coppery taste played across the surface of his tongue flowing from a shall cut made on the inside of his left cheek sometime during his fall before continuing from between his lips and trickled down along his face before falling in thick droplets of blood to both his clothing and the waiting floor.

Struggling to his feet after a moment of labored breathing with a groan he rested against the doorway that served as his brake a second ago his right hand grasping his left shoulder as he resisted the urge to cry out in pain from the agonizing sensations playing across his nerves and overshadowing the aches coming from the rest of his body. Bits of rock fell from his body as he straightened but it was paid little attention with the protests of his body angry scraps burning, bruises already starting to form and the shock issued forth by his right angle when he put weight on it but that was all forgotten as his eye widened.

"Rei, where is Rei?" He called out in the silence of the darkened stairwell his voice taken on a panicked tone as he tried to recall the information.

_The dawn had brought activity to the Ikari household in the same routine followed every morning with Shinji rising first just as the sun had finished lifting beyond the horizon with only the slightest of shrill cry's from his alarm clock needed to rouse from the depths of slumber and sending him into movements long since learned from habit in preparation of the new day. Once a shower along with other tedious exercises necessary for perfect hygiene were seen too the teen set about getting dressed in the form uniform of the high school, a navy blue top with standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom, matching straight leg pants that were kept up with a darkly colored belt and a simple pair of brown loafers completed the look demanded of him._

_A journey to the kitchen was his next destination with only a brief stop at the door next to his own upon which he wrapped his knuckles twice receiving only a loud groan in reply but it was enough insure the occupant had gotten the message, staying in place for another moment to make sure he caught the sound of light steps on the floor confirmed it allowing him to move on. Once he reached his domain the house was filled with the music of a chef plying his trade appliances fulfilling their use, pans sizzling with the addition of food, knives glinting in the florescent light before slicing into their prey and in the center of it all like a symphony conductor was the smiling male._

_Each member of the household preferred a different type of food leaving it mostly to him to find ways of combining tastes into workable meals, Rei for instance had a intolerance for meat from a young age meaning she needed vegetarian dishes, their legal guardian Kozou Fuyutsuki on the other hand was a fair bit older than his wards having only a real dislike for especially heavy food and finally Shinji really had no qualms about the cuisine he could make often making the same food he would for Rei to ease her discomfort._

_Three separate cups were placed on the table each filled with a different kind of drink, Rei was one for juice this early, Fuyutsuki needed coffee to get moving even on his best days and for the teen it was a nice serving of tea with the flavor being the only variation on a daily basis. Setting the plates down before each seat the smells of freshly prepared food soon drew two souls from the other sections of the home, admittedly it was also during this part of the routine they always came down but he liked to believe it was his work that drew them._

_Breakfast was a mostly quiet affair with Fuyutsuki looking over the daily news while the sibling ate, though few could ever see the family resemblance with Rei's distinct pale blue hair and crimson eyes but one look at her face always reminded Shinji of their mother Yui Ikari additionally she had blossomed into a genius in her own right. Losing their mother three years ago had affected Rei in more than a few subtle ways making her lose much of the outgoing nature her brother had once envied in her despite her aversion to heavy sunlight and small changes in her attitude that drove a few of her former friends away._

"_Oniisama" the quiet call for his attention made the youth look up from his food right into the gaze of his sister._

"_Yes Rei-chan?" He questioned noticing the flutter of their guardians paper from the corner of his vision._

"_Horaki-san has enlisted my aid alongside Aida-kun's to help out with a council project; so we'll be in the AV room and won't be able to eat lunch with you." She stated with a bit of remorse in her voice._

"The AV room, I have to get there before she gets hurt!"

Pushing off from his resting place he carefully moved down the stairs with as much speed as he could his mouth twisted into an eternal grimace as his ankle screamed in pain with each step and his should cried out at the slightest amount of shifting it was forced to endure, coupled with the blood that stained him it gave the appearance of a solder marching off despite the injuries inflicted upon him intent on reaching his goal. Descending two flights of stairs was a lesson in pure agony for the young man his breathing harder than normal as exhaustion sought to claim him but it was pushed aside and just as he reached the last step the door was thrown open allowing someone to stumble in from the hall a hail of bullets flying over the person's head as they dropped to the floor, a few strands of black hair actually being sheared from his scalp it was so close.

"Damn solders!" The male called out freezing as the muzzle of a rifle was held before him the towering form of a solder standing before him a smirk of superiority seen on his face.

"Not bad you little Eleven punk but defiantly not good enough" he praised finger nearing the trigger.

Now Shinji Ikari knew for a fact he was not a competent fighter being honest with himself it was pretty clear he would never have a chance of victory against a trained opponent as it was tough enough avoiding beatings against the more aggressive bullies in the area but even in his state of injury he could not stand by and watch someone be killed. It was this rather valiant set of thinking that had the high school student throwing himself from his perch becoming little more than a flying weight that struck his opponent with enough force to send them both soaring back into the hall his body suffering all the more punishment as it struck the armor that protected his enemy.

The entire act would have be considered a heroic act had it not been for his opponent's quick recovery which resulted in a foot lodging itself in Shinji's stomach driving the air from his body along with several fat globs of saliva mixed with blood and in the moment as his vision swam trying to fight off the growing darkness he found himself pinned to a wall by a single hand that was grasping his throat with an iron-like grip. A sadistic grin was spread on the visible portions of the solder's face as he gradually stole the life of the teenager who dare interrupt his fun but it faded just as quickly when something impacted the back of his helmet with enough power behind it to cross his eyes, a moment before he crumpled to the floor as a useless burden.

"You ok Shinji, thanks for the save by the way and that was a great move where did you learn it?" A voice from above him said as the recipient kneeled on the floor drawing in deep gulps of air.

Looking up as his lungs for quieted for the moment he found a pair of dark brown eyes gazing down at him in a bit of concern before flickering to the pile of humanity that was laying nearby, it was during that moment the elder of the two Ikari siblings took note of a piece of metal that rested in the males hand its form bent from where it struck the helmet. Accepting a hand in rising he recognized the boy wrapped in the garb of a track suit, Toji Suzahara one of the school's finest jocks with a bit of a penchant for getting into trouble when life allowed for it and of course his best friend.

"No time, I have to get to the AV room before these solders or else Rei might be killed." He replied starting forward only to cry out in pain and beginning to fall to the ground only for an arm to catch him and help him regain his footing.

"Hikari & Kensuke are with her right?" The track star asked receiving a nod from his friend as he reached down scooping the fallen man's assault rifle and letting go of his charge for a second retrieving his sidearm as well.

"Then it looks like we're playing hero for now, once we get the other we need to find a way out of here before these bastards level the entire building." He continued passing a stunned Shinji the sidearm the teen taking possession of it with a shaking right hand.

There was little reason to waste his precious breath with a response or a sarcastic remark of two boys trying to get by a prepared military strike force which in and of itself would have been out of character for the rather introverted boy and his mind overcome with worry for his sister as it was simply made him nod using the taller frame of his friend to aid his movements. Bile constantly fought to rise past his throat at the sight of his fellow students lying strewn haphazardly along the ruined corridor their forms riddled with wounds that bled making the floor slick with crimson and mixing the metallic scent with that of the nauseating stench of death and heated nature now looming in the air.

The halls were utterly silent as they moved forward the void filled only by their stressed breathing and the splashing of puddles of blood that were formed between the piles of dead or the squelching of organs beneath their feet from the bodies that spilled forth that contained by their chest cavity, such a macabre scene would have made even the strongest constitution fail to keep itself centered but for the time being they were able to endure. Shinji could feel memories trying to overtake his mind as the scents filling the air brought reminders of a time earlier in his life in which he was forced to witness such horrors but thoughts of his younger sister ending up as just as these poor souls had was enough to focus his mind and drive him onward.

"Well now look at what I found, a family of rabbits hiding in their burrow."

Reaching the corner Shinji felt the blood flowing in his veins freeze at those words, they were so close now just around this bend their destination waited but it sounded as if the enemy had already found the others preparing to silence them for all eternity and in anticipation for such sinful acts he was reveling in their fear delighting in the power he wielded over them. Two loud retorts from a weapon followed by the sound of an impact and the cry of pain made his eyes open wide in panic his entire form trembling at the implications, mental imagery of Rei laying on the floor of the AV room her eyes glazed hanging only to a final look of terror from her last moments as he failed to reach her.

"Now which of you three is next, the freckled beauty, our scholarly little knight or you my exotic looking crumpet?"

An unholy sort of rage began to fill him numbing the pain of his injuries and seeming to revitalize him as if a roaring torrent of flame was pumping through his artery's by the fast increasing tempo of his heart, Rei might still live but that would mean she was forced to watch someone else die before her eyes and now this monster was taunting all of them. Toji was rooted to the ground where he stood his mind unprepared for what they heard making it a simple affair to shake free of his rigid frame before rounding the corner bringing the door into sight his ankle trying to falter with each step but his mind far too gone to notice and the grip he now held onto the pistol with turning his knuckles white.

"_I swear, I swear to both of you both so help me."_

_Shinji looked up from the ground at the sound of the voice his eyes coming to rest on the enraged form of a boy no older then he with black hair and deep purple eyes _

_that seemed to glow with the anger as they remained narrowed gazing out at the destruction around them, a single month had all that was needed to reduce a beautiful culture into nothing more than smoldering ruins. Another boy this one with brown hair brought his own gaze upwards regarding their compatriot before quickly flickering his orbs over to the young Ikari as if questioning silently just what they were hearing but there was no way to respond to it, save a shake of the head and a brief expression of confusion._

"_I will one day." He began his gaze seeming to become as hard as steel before them and his fists clenching tightly at his sides._

"_OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!"_

"_I'll help you Lelouch" Shinji found himself speaking up his right hand formed into a fist at his side the knuckles turning white._

"_I don't want to see anyone else suffer, my own mother was forced to use the company she and my father built to aid Britannia and now those lives are on her shoulders." He continued tears starting to gather at his eyes but were roughly wiped away in the presence of his friends._

"_So I'll change this world even if I have to destroy Britannia to do it, I don't know how but I'll create a world in which none of us will ever have to suffer again and where our sisters will be safe!"_

A grim sort of resolve steadied his body at that memory, the last one he could ever recall of being with his old friends before his mother decided to permanently relocate to _**Tokyo-03 **_where the family's research & weapon development firm 

known as _**GEHIRN**_ was located so as to personally oversee it after the conquest of Japan or at least that was the reason she gave. There was no pain in his body as he moved beyond the open doorway's threshold his eyes taking in the sight of two students laying on the carpeted floor their eyes glazed in death as blood oozed from their cooling corpses while a trio of the living huddled in the corner one with a set of crimson orbs that met his own desperately pleading with him to help and standing directly before him was another solder dressed in the same full body armor the other had been a wick grin upon his face as he leveled his weapon at them without fear of reprisal.

Rei Ikari sat upon the soft fabric of the plush carpet that was covering the floor of the AV room watching her elder brother lift a handgun she had never seen before into the space between him and the solder that had broken into the room moments ago, the nondescript infantryman still unaware that someone was about to end his fun along with his life. Those cobalt blue eyes she found herself watching silently trying to call for her sibling's help without actual words usually held a depth of warmth covered by his innate shyness but now they were twin chips of ice focused only upon the enemy that had threatened her safety, Rei knew those eyes well she had in past only seen them on the face of their father when he dealt with those who earned his displeasure.

'_Aniki, can you really do this?'_ She though as she watched his hand begin to tremble violently.

"Alright, hold it right there bastard!" Toji yelled stepping into the room with his pilfered weapon raised.

The quiet execution Shinji had been agonizing over performing for the last few seconds was ruined as his friend burst into the room seemingly cured of his bout of inactivity and ready to make a rash decision in order to save his friends, even if the 

entire school knew he was more to the student council president but they were unwilling or unable to admit it and finally get together. Time began to flow like the trickle of droplets as the solder began turning his finger easing closer to the trigger even as he rotated the muzzle of the weapon rising into the air so it would sweep across the entire side of the room his back had been to a sneer on his lips as he realized he was facing more children, Toji's body was growing stiff as his mind tried to make a decision his finger moving away from his own trigger and Shinji could feel his own doubt even as his face remained passive but it was now or never for him to take action.

_**BANG!!**_

The loyal son of Britannia staggered backwards from the impact against his chest the bullet carrying enough force to pierce his armor tearing a hole through layers of flesh, muscle and bone his body jerking with shock as his gaze met the frosty glare of his shooter. Righteous fury kept him standing even as his very life began to leek from the newly formed hole a scowl of indignation forming on his lips as he began to move his arm upwards for one last act of defiance, this man boy would not have such a clean victory if he could not kill at least one more of his dirty barbarian friends would join him in hell.

A second loud retort echoed in Shinji's ears as the world around vanished briefly in the flash of light the weapon bucking in his grasp as the metal projectile soared from the barrel moving like a hungry mosquito of search of its meal finding the temple area of the man's helmet and setting to burrowing through the layers of hard steel reinforced plastic. Head snapping back from the unexpected blow a line of blood was spewed forth originating from the solder's forehead like the gushing of an oil well his eyes watching on in hatred before glazing as death claimed him and his body no longer with guidance tipped back allowing gravity to guide it to the floor.

There was a tense silence hanging in the air as ears that rang with the cries of guns finally cleared Hikari Horaki & Kensuke Aid watching on as the strength driving there would be savior fled his eyes once so frightening became soulful tears shining in the fluorescent light at the acts just committed and fierce vibrations starting to run through every part of his body. The weapon fired only moments ago with such unnerving accuracy slipped from his trembling hand clattering to the floor with little noise a moment before its user began to crumple to his knees next to it the numbness that had steadied him gone leaving only the pain both mental and physical in its wake.

Rei was the first to break free of the inability to act in the aftermath the sound of her elder brother's first sob in many years spurning her into action crossing the room in what seemed a flash and kneeling before her distraught brother despite the corpse that rested so near her arms snaking around him in a warm embrace of comfort trying to still the demons that must be plaguing him. She was one the few still among the living who knew the true levels hidden within her sibling tempered only by his own heart, Shinji could when pushed to his limit unleash a sort of rage that would leave few willing to face him or if made to act he could become as cold and ruthless as their own father cutting through whatever emotions may still him with a frightening efficiency but it would always end with self recriminations as he took out his frustrations upon himself.

"I hate to ruin the moment but we need to get the hell out of here." Kensuke spoke as he stood from the carpet his voice taking on a panicked quality.

"That is the best plan I've ever heard you mention Kensuke, if we can get to the parking lot and find a car we'll be set." Toji replied moving away from the doorway in order to help Hikari to her feet the girl's legs still quaking at the turn of events that had occurred.

"There could be solders everywhere, how are we supposed to make it to the parking lot and even get away none of us have a license yet?" The student council president questioned leaning against the jock for support.

"We fight our way out with superior weapons and tactics just like in the movies!" The glasses wearing military fanatic answered retrieving the forgotten rifle of their former assailant.

"This isn't one of your stupid movies Kensuke, look at poor Shinji does it seem like he's ready to lead us out of here or that you and Toji are ready to end someone's life!" Hikari fired back the emotions spilling over in a hysterical rage against the boy.

"Relax Hikari other then this guy Shinji and I didn't run into anyone else, if we move back to the stairwell we should be able to avoid being noticed." Toji soon regretted those words as a fist drove itself into the top of his head.

"Stop trying to act so brave idiot we should just stay here until help comes or they decide to leave, it safer to just wait this kind of thing out."

They all turned at the sound of a gun slide being moved watching in astonishment as Shinji Ikari forced himself to rise his forehead creased in concentration and his face a mask of pain the weapon he used to commit justified murder once more in his right hand, it was a surreal experience to watch the boy they had thought to know so well acting so out of character. He leaned back against the wall releasing a rasping breath of exertion his entire frame shaking with effort as his head turned up staring into the lights before snapping down to stare at them a look of urgency making itself known beneath the tormented expression, crisis they say brings out 

the true depths of a man and in their eyes he was still the same only doing what he knew was necessary to survive.

"Kensuke is right we need to get out of the school as quickly as possible these people are only seeking to kill as many Japanese as they can." He said letting out a sigh as Rei placed his left arm over her shoulder partially supporting his weight a black satchel bag resting against her side as well.

"Normally it is my principle not to listen to any idea Kensuke offers due to their usual idiocy but this once I will agree with him, Hikari we can't just wait around the building may very well collapse." The crimson eyed girl finally offered her opinion hoping to use her somewhat friendship with the girl to get her to at least accept the idea.

"Don't worry I'll protect you, I promise." The athlete offered gaining a stunned look from the brown haired class representative.

"Um, alright then I guess it's better than waiting for the ceiling to fall in on us." Hikari conceded shyly a hue of red dotting her cheeks.

The newly formed group of survivors moved quietly along the corpse laden hallway stepping over the slain forms of former classmates hoping to avoid detection even as the bits of spilled organs squelched beneath their shoes pushing them further into the pools of congealing blood, it was the type of graphic horror that would haunt them for years to come. They had nearly reached their goal the heavy metallic door in sight when Shinji forced Rei to the ground calling out a warning to the others urging them to follow suit as well a moment before the loud hum of a Knightmare frame's engine could heard, the shrill call of the Factsphere sweeping the area eclipsing it.

"No one move, if we stay completely still it should mistake us for dead." The eldest of the two Ikari whispered.

"Shinji, there isn't any blood here just bullet holes from where the building was attacked." Rei piped in keeping her face turned away from the Sutherland.

"Guys an RPI-013 Sutherland's Factsphere is one of the most precise instruments in modern warfare able to scan across multiple spectrums with enough time, it's useful in recon or a tactical standpoint and I don't think we have this pilot fooled just by lying prone." Kensuke offered drawing upon his extensive knowledge of all things military after thirty seconds had passed.

"We need to move then, on the count of three make a break for it." Toji suggested only for the sound of the machines weapon coming to bear on the floor reaching their ears.

"RUN!"

Thick layers of stone were blown away in a second exposing steel beams that helped create the superstructure of the building as the weapon opened fire forcing the floor they had occupied a heartbeat earlier to fall as little more than a rain fo debris on the level below. Shooting wildly in hopes of catching the prey the enraged pilot was only nanoseconds behind the teenagers a single metal projectile coming so very close to catching the injured male as he was helped into the enclosed stairway but leaving simple mindless destruction instead of adding to the death toll of the day.

There was no urge to stop despite the burning in their muscles or desire for a long breath of air sought by their lungs as they descended one set of steps after another their desire to escape the monstrous enemy of metal pursuing them pushing them to keep going, even Shinji in as much pain as he was continued downward using every bit of help Rei offered to go just a little further. The door waiting at the bottom was thrown open as they moved along the side corridor of the first floor of the school the ground clear of bodies as few if any would be in this section of the building during lunch but outside the window they could see the field of bodies that had been cut down in the initial assault.

"We're almost there guys; the faculty parking lot is just beyond those doors!" Toji called back pushing the set of double doors open with his shoulder right hand grasping Hikari's left wrist pulling her along.

A graveyard of twisted metal awaited then beyond the doors outside the blacktop bearing jagged tears from the spray of ammunition, cars that had once peacefully rested in assigned spaces now burned from explosions their frames warped beyond recognition in most cases as flames rose from their engines ignited by the rupturing of energy cells and smoke of an inky black color billowed into the sky casting shade over the area making sight near impossible save the illumination provided by raging inferno. Franticly they searched trying to pierce the obscuring cloud that burned their eyes with each passing moment trying to find one vehicle that had been left intact, it was almost impossible to hear anything over the roar of the blazes around them but a high pitched whistle was just able to reach theirs drawing them to its source.

Kensuke Aida watched his friends appear from the smoke each trying to contain the urge to cough or wiping at their eyes in a vain attempt to ease the stinging that invaded them waiting patiently next to the unmarred form of a Land Rover LR3: Discovery its silver paint job reflecting the flickering dance of orange and yellow that was the world around it. Waving his arms dramatically to insure they knew 

just where to come he moved to open the door to begin a search for the keys, its owner not being one of the few who believed in just having an ignition button to start the car and in this case it was a good precaution given a gaggle of teenagers were trying to steal it but at the same time it was possibly the worst news they could receive at the moment.

"Damn it, I can't find the keys!" He called out moving from the interior with a frown on his face.

"That's it, we're done there's no way for us to get out." Hikari muttered lowering her head at the dire implications.

Moving past Kensuke with those words Toji slid into the driver's seat his right hand slipping into the jacket of his tracksuit withdrawing a Swiss army knife his father had given to him after a trip to the EU a few years ago, it was a rare item to get your hands on in the empire if only because the two nations had such a strong dislike of one another they rarely traded. Bringing out the flathead screwdriver part he wedged it under the key mechanism and with an application of brute force pried it from the ignition leaving the rotation switch exposed, the wide eyed stares of his friends were ignored as he pushed the blade of his knife into the recess and with a flick started the engine.

"Anyone want a ride, I'd rather not have another run in with one of these psycho Brits." He quipped with a grin only to wince as Hikari struck him on the top of the head for the second time.

"Where did you learn to hotwire a car Suzahara?" She yelled with an indignant tone her eyes glaring with such intensity he gulped.

"Kumkida-sensei taught me a few months ago when he found out my Otousama was teaching me to drive; he said it was good for youth to know how to rebel in this day and age or something." He replied with one eye shut against the pain rubbing at the place of impact.

"Pummel him later, right now we need to get out of here." Rei interceded opening one of the doors to the backseat and helping Shinji climb in the others quickly following suit with Hikari taking the front passenger seat and Kensuke joining the Ikari siblings in the back.

Putting the SUV into reverse Toji eased it backwards skillfully avoiding the remains of a sports car that had been set aflame his eyes gazing out of the rear window even as he made a sharp turn with the wheel angling the vehicle in the direction of the only clear exits his face holding a grin of triumph even as his brow creased in concentration. A loud crash echoed around them just as the jock's hand brought the gear down for drive their eyes turning back each gaining a look of fear at the sight of a Sutherland coming around the corner of the building its left foot crushing the unlucky frame of a sedan that was in the way its Factsphere turning in their direction instantly.

"Can we outrun it?" Hikari asked her fingers digging into the seat as Toji reved the engine twice.

"Not a shot in hell, its Landspinner propulsion system allows them to achieve high levels of mobility and speeds on most terrain." Kensuke answered before anyone else pushing his glass up.

"So can a 4x4, which just leaves the human element to consider." Rei commented as devices attached to each ankle of the Knightmare Frame lowered their deisgn vaguely similar to self-propelled roller-skates.

Smoke rose from the tires of the land rover its energy cell fueled motor giving a mighty roar as it shot forward without a warning its form accelerating steadily as it neared the exit onto the empty streets of Tokyo-03, it was by no means a supercar but then again it was no slouch when it came to how fast it could cover ground when pushed. They had just passed the threshold of the gate when the Knightmare frame decided to give chase its Landspinners giving it a far quicker launch from a total stop then any normal vehicle its prey swiftly turning onto the road before taking off again but it was all just some grand form of hunting to the pilot and the prey deserved at least a bit of a head start.

"Please tell me you Father taught you how to get out of situations like this." The student government member pleaded at her crush.

"Not really but he did say I was improving, he barely needs to use his inhaler or screams anymore and I haven't struck a flagpole in two days!" He replied jerking the wheel to the side to avoid a spray of bullets from the machines assault rifle its round leaving numerous potholes in the freshly blacktopped street.

"WHAT?"

"Toji move to the right!" Shinji called out suddenly.

Obeying the suggestion without much thought the entire car rocked with the force of an explosion as several pieces of deadly shrapnel riddled the space they had 

occupied just a second ago originating from a rapidly spinning black cylinder that had been tossed by the Sutherland its form falling to the ground as nothing but debris once its purpose had been served. Stepping on the brakes Toji could feel the loss of speed as he spun the wheel making the vehicle drift in the direction of the left turn that was quickly approaching them at a nearby intersection, shifting into reverse he pushed down on the accelerator sending them flying backwards along the abandoned city street and their enemy having anticipated a left turn went off course making it burn precious speed as it moved to continue the chase smoke rising from the friction of sudden directional change.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Toji commented tapping the brakes as he whipped their means of transport back into proper position.

"Wait you've never tried to do that before, than where could you have possibly learned such a complicated maneuver?" Shock it seemed had for the moment cooled the fury in the student councilwoman's heart and left her a might bit curious.

"Better living through _**Grand Theft Auto**_, it may just be the Britannian video game series I respect."

"A VIDEO GAME, you bet our survival on something you learned from video game and might I add one your too young to buy!" Angry Hikari was back at that admission just barely restraining herself from striking their driver.

"We need to lose this guy, I doubt our battery will last as long as the one in a Sutherland and sooner or later he's going to get in a lucky shot." Shinji advised keeping his eyes turned back to their pursuer his shoulder resting against his sister's as they randomly dodged round from the pilot's main weapon.

"Why attack the school though, it doesn't make any sense." Kensuke questioned trying to understand the motivation of the people responsible for much death to a group of unarmed civilians.

"I don't think it was their only target, before the attack I saw a lot of signs of activity in the residential zones and I am betting our school was the next target." The eldest Ikari remarked thinking back to the chaos that had been going on before he saw the two Sutherlands.

"So we're dealing with terrorists?" Hikari asked looking back to the only source of information they had.

"No these people are Britannian solders, the one that burst in on us might have been a psychopath but he knew what he was doing." Rei answered shivering at the memories so recently lived.

"Why the hell would the military do something like this? They're treating this city like the Tokyo settlements ghettos!" Toji raged taking another turn his mind focused on a destination now.

"No this isn't something the military has sanctioned there just aren't enough people or units involved for that, this is probably a group striking out against the Elevens for Prince Clovis's death."

A hard impact that shook the entire vehicle silenced any questions for the moment Hikari looking up in fear as the glinting tip of a metallic anchor protruded from the roof above her the edge coming so close to ripping into her skin that she could feel 

the darkness sweeping into her vision offering to remove her from the land of wakefulness and place her into a numb oblivion from the sheer terror she was feeling alone. They all looked back noting the thick cord that led from their land rover all the way back to the left wrist of their hunter its remaining slack starting to vanish as the rope was slowly retracted even as both machines continued to speed along the street.

"A slash Harken, if we don't get rid of it we're as good as dead!" Shinji stated as the car jerked its acceleration cut as the line grew taut.

Before anyone could think of a plan Kensuke had already sprung into action by opening the door to his left back pressing against it to keep the passing air from closing it and bringing his gaze up at the length of black material the weight securely held in his arms following just as quickly, it was crazy to even attempt what his mind had conjured up but given the dire situation he would settle for anything that might work. Memories of times spent at study of all things military steadied his arms, so many weekends he traveled into the wilderness for survival training calmed his nerves and finally the knowledge of what awaited them if he missed gave him the concentration needed as he stared down the sight of the weapon his finger resting against the trigger.

The butt of the rifle slammed into his shoulder as his finger held the trigger in a spray of bullets surging forward as he battled to keep the gun aimed properly, flicker bits of metal filled the air like a hive of insects more then a few passing by the target but for the rest a home was found in the thickly woven cord and with shriek it snapped. Two sets of hand wrapped around him keeping him from meeting the road below as the SUV began to speed up and the Knightmare frame lost its balance from the snapping of its line giving them a critical few moments to escape before it would follow.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" He yelled in excitement after closing the door and pumping his left arm before using it to readjust his glasses.

"Way to go Kensuke but now I think he's mad!" Toji commented as the Sutherland appeared in the rearview mirror once more.

"Definitely but we can use that to our advantage, take the next right and than a right and push the engine to its limits." Rei ordered with a small grin.

Cars were in their path now forcing the underage rookie driver to weave around the abandoned vehicles leaving them as obstacles for the machine chasing them slowing his progress significantly, a few actually were still running making them explosive mines ready to go off as the Landspinners set off the energy cells in some tossing it around like a ragdoll. Following the directions given found them speeding into a tunnel that was close enough to the turn that building obscured it from sight and the low hanging ceiling making it too small for a Knightmare that was not hunkered down, they watched as the machine tore around the curvbe only to meet stone its cockpit ejecting even as its body exploded.

"Good thinking Rei-chan!" Hikari praised with a sigh of relief as they emerged from the opposite end of the tunnel.

"We're not out of the woods just yet; before we find a place to hide I need to go by the elementary school." Toji stated as he turned back onto the main street.

"Oh my gosh Nozomi, I'd forgotten all about her being in school today we have to see if she's alright!"

"The elementary school is near the center of the city isn't it, near most of the major business and governmental offices?" Shinji questioned leaning back against his seat eyes closing in thought.

"Yeah I think it's a few blocks from the city hall complex, my sister mentioned her class taking a field trip there a few days ago, why?" Toji supplied glancing back as they at last hit some form of traffic, though he gnashed his teeth at the slow in progress it called.

"This isn't a campaign the military has supported, most likely just a rogue faction of purists that see an opportunity to enact revenge for Prince Clovis against the people but at the same time plan to blame to entire blame on a bunch of terrorists seeking to punish the populace." He answered opening his eyes with a sigh the pain from his injuries still not fading.

"So what, they plan to get off innocent for a massacre but what does that have to do with the school?"

"It's simple Toji, striking the residential zone & high school gave them a clear range of targets that are Eleven but that sector of the city has a mixture of people that can't be risked and with so much security in the area once reports start coming in there is no way they could assault it without giving themselves away. Righteous fury will always give away under cowardice." Rei spoke up as if reading her elder brother's mind and saving him the trouble of explaining his thoughts.

Silence descended upon the group of teens Hikari taking up a mobile phone her eyes sparkling with hope as she dialed but with each new ring that sounded in hear that expression began to fall giving way to sadness tears shining in the depths of her eyes as the undeniable truth became clearer, she and Nozomi had school that 

day but their elder sister had been home for once awaiting their return home in preparation for a day spent together. There was a solemn air filling the space they occupied as the first sobs were torn from the student council president's throat her face hiding behind a veil created by her own hands in some attempt to hide the act of mourning she indulged and the wailing cries she released at the loss of her sibling finally crashed down upon her shoulders.

'_He's thinking about it again, even though we are full Britannia's with a comfortable life and the possibility of noble status in the not too distant future Shinji is unable to let go of his rage at the Empire though it's still hidden even from himself._' The azure haired youth thought looking upon the seemingly calm form of her sibling the only difference being the flexing of his hand as it curled and uncurled like a nervous habit.

Rei Ikari prided herself on being a very neutral person at heart especially after the death of their mother Yui Ikari though at times it appeared more like apathy for the world at large to those familiar with her, a few exceptions saw past the mask of indifference she often used and the majority of those people were in the car with her and the rest lay dead. She took it upon herself to be the calm member of their family embracing the natural peace she always felt as a means to offset the rather moody behavior of her older brother, Shinji had a penchant for switching between bouts of depression and normalcy with astounding frequency meaning Rei had to be prepared to offer what aid she could at a moment's notice.

Three years ago when their only surviving parent was claimed by death in an industrial accident involving the testing of an experimental prototype weapon being developed by _**GEHIRN **_Shinji had found himself thrust into a position he was not prepared to face as the heir of the company's ownership, something that was far larger than it had been in their formative years with several subsidiary holdings and a promising step into the industry of Sakuradite mining. It was only a timely intervention from their appointed guardian Kozou Fuyutsuki, an old friend 

of their parents who had joined the firm before the invasion that saved both Ikari siblings from losing control of their legacy to a board of greedy mongrels that smelled weakness in the fourteen year old boy and with a little coaching Shinji was at least able to find his niche with Rei gladly accepting a position much like a personal assistant under him.

The crimson eyed student blinked as the SUV came to a stop Toji doing a masterful job of scaring everyone out of their wits as made the vehicle drift into an open parking space barely stopping long enough to cut the engine off before he was off sprinting in the direction of the entrance, Hikari not being far behind him with puffy red veined orbs from the fit of crying she had indulged while Rei allowed her thoughts to wander. So many people had died in a single afternoon and far more hurt by the actions taken, there was nothing fair or just in the massacre that had taken place but it didn't change the harsh reality that it did indeed happen and most likely would continue until the military felt a need to step in to subdue the radical faction and no doubt they would take whatever time they wanted allowing more to be slain for the sake of a vendetta.

'_Who could be calling me now?'_ Shinji thought at the loud series of loud beeps that came from his pocket until he withdrew the black mobile phone few had the number too its screen showing the blinking text of name, _**Kozou**_.

"_**Shinji can you hear me, are you and Rei safe?"**_ The worried voice of the aged scholar that was their legal guardian called out as he pressed the receive button on his phone.

"Kozou-san, we're fine I was able to find Rei-chan before she was hurt but I couldn't stop them." He replied with a shaking hand the images of the carnage they had slogged through in order to escape flashing before his mind's eye.

__

"_**Are you still in the school?"**_

"No, I met up with Toji and together we recued Rei, Hikari and Kensuke before making an escape but right now we're in the parking lot of the elementary school so they can find their younger siblings."

"_**Thank goodness, when I heard about the assault by terrorists I was-"**_

"Not terrorists, this was an attack conducted by a faction of the Britannian army they even had Sutherlands to make the first strike and clean out the area before the soldiers entered the building." He interrupted a bit of anger seeping into his tone as his grip tightened around the machine in his palm.

"_**You're sure of this?"**_

"I saw the smoke from the residential sector, watched the Knightmare frames approach the school and the madness the solders delight ing but if you need proof there is the remains of a slash Harken in the roof of the SUV we barrowed." He replied with a bit of spite his frustration giving way to cold flowing anger in his words to the man.

"_**Then it's a worse situation than I first believed, you can't put your hope in the idea these people won't come into that section of the city and GEHIRN is already in lockdown so that's out as well."**_

Rei was looking at him now having caught brief parts of the conversation a slight look of disappointment in the very center of her red eyes for the way he chose to 

speak to someone who had offered so much help to them in recent years, she was right of course not that she would bring it up though or even verbally chastise him just give him that look and wait for him to fold. There was something humbling about the kind of perceptive gazes his little sister was capable of bringing to bear against him giving not outward change to her neutral express but clearly displaying her displeasure, it was a feat she had developed when they were kids used mostly as a means to enforce her will over Shinji if he refused her smallest whims but it had taken on a life of its own as his emotional state matured into the odd state it was now and was used to keep him in check.

'_Quite the odd symbiotic relationship we share.'_ He mused with a blink at the introspective turn his mind decided to take as their mentor and parental figure thought of new options.

"_**Shinji, do you recall the places Yui described to you as a child**_?" Fuyutsuki was not optimistic as he asked but there was always hope.

Stories, that was how Yui Ikari had explained things in a way her children could understand going over every detail of places they should be familiar with then associating it with a story giving them a means of association to recall locations, codes, procedures and other information she though pertinent even if they had no idea of its meaning. After the invasion with most of the _**Geofront**_ closed down by the aristocracy that was gathered around the now deceased governor with reparations paid to _**GEHIRN**_ as the principle owner along with several contracts that would give the company time for recapitalization but that hadn't stopped their mother from reinforcing the few stories based around the areas remaining in the case of needing to one day make use of them.

"Yes, of course I do." He finally replied caught in a tide of the past that for a second chased away the horrors of the day.

"_**Good I want you to head for the Seventh Dwarf's mine I'll meet you there but if I am late do not wait for me!" **_There was nothing else to say even if Shinji had wanted to as Kozou hung up leaving only a loud clicking to sound in his ear.

"What did Fuyutsuki-san say to do?" Rei questioned as four people exited the school heading in their direction.

"We can't go to _**GEHIRN**_, they're in a full lockdown no access in or out even with our clearance as heads and owners of the company so we're to head to the Seventh Dwarf's mine and meet up with Fuyutsuki-san." He answered putting his phone away taking notice of the quartet nearing them.

"What the hell does that mean, no offense but I think Fuyutsuki-san may be getting a little too old." Kensuke piped in looking up from his close inspection of his recently fired rifle.

"It isn't senility Aida-san it's a code phrase that describes a location in or around the _**Geofront**_ that remained in our ownership but are rarely used by _**GEHIRN **_and only Aniki or I can access with the right codes." The azure haired female spoke up before Shinji turning her gaze on him to emphasize the point that he would not get any more information from either of them.

Any further discussion that might be forthcoming was stalled by the arrival of Hikari & Toji along with their younger sisters both with looks of confusion on their young faces at the odd little surprise, first their classes are forced into a mass assembly that was unscheduled with little to no entertainment or structure provided and now they had just been checked out early by their very haggard looking elder siblings. Mari Suzahara being a fair more matured even at such a young age had a 

look of worry on her face as she climbed into the Land Rover's third row seating easily spotting the dishelmed look of her brother's other friends along with the weird thing that was sticking out of the roof prompting her to push a strand of her straight black hair from before her hazel colored eyes insuring that it wasn't a trick of light, Nozomi Horaki was far less perceptive then her friend happily accepting the chance to ditch school though she did make a point of asking Hikari why her eyes were so red and where their older sister was but there had been no answer given to the young blue haired green eyed child.

"So where to now, _**GEHIRN**_?" Toji asked climbing back into the driver's seat hios voice not holding the edge it had before but it was also subdued especially when Hikari fastened her seatbelt with glazed eyes.

"Not possible the entire place is on lockdown procedure from main building to factories and everything else, just drive north I'll give you directions but let's try to be a little easier on the car this time around there are flagpoles on the way." Shinji replied with a slight grin hoping to bring some amusement to the forlorn group around him.

"Hey I got us here in one piece despite the odds have a little faith!"

It was admittedly a poor attempt for a joke even for his standards but the excuse to bent their emotions through laughter was taken as the pair of children with no knowledge of their escapades started to giggle, prompting first a snicker from Kensuke before it bloomed into a full set of laughter that brought a derisive snort from Toji sending Hikari into a fit of her own and Rei though barely perceptible in the loud atmosphere chuckled lightly in her own right. The athlete only shook his head at the display once more starting the car its engine purring to life with all the restrained power they had put to use that day proving itself a worthy ally in their 

goal of survival and with the first set of orders from his injured friend the group set off for what they hoped would be a safe haven.

There was little drama involved in their journey this time giving those who had gone through so much in such a short amount of time a moment in which to catch their breaths and take stock of the situation, they had seen a lot of death in only the course of maybe an hour and Hikari was almost positive she had lost her older sister in this mess. Most of their parents worked for _**GEHIRN **_so it was at least possible they had survived the massacre but there were broader implications now, _**Tokyo-03**_ was a city of honorary Britannian citizens that accepted the empire to some degree and thought of themselves as true citizens but they had been treated as nothing more than Elevens that day nothing more than a number that could be felled without so much as a passing glance.

That was a humbling experience in and of itself to go from seeing yourself as a normal person living your life in a carefree manner only to find out that in the eyes of some you were less than dirt especially when those people were supposed to be your own and the bonds shared between you were supposed to be the same they had in the homeland. For Toji it was easy to accept the facts as they were given his growing dislike for Britannia over the years, Kensuke took it harder though as he was just preparing to join the military even studying for the exams needed to qualify for the engineering corps and Hikari took it the worst as she had always been under the assumption that she was the equal of any normal girl of the Empire without prejudice.

"You do realize this road takes us out of town right Shinji?" The jock spoke up as they left the city streets.

"Yeah, this is the best hidden of the location and consequently the most remote but don't worry we aren't leaving per say." He responded as they started up a hill their home shown on the left.

They finally came to a stop puling off the road on an embankment that overlooked the entire city granting an unparalleled view that would have been majestic if not for the columns of smoke that rose from certain sections of the city and the distant roar of gunfire as the military finally stepped in to deal with the chaos that had laid claim to it. Parking next to a dark blue sedan each of the youths clamored out with Toji offering to help Shinji walk considering Rei's lithe form and distinct lack of raw muscle needed to support someone even as thin as her brother, it was appreciated earning a rare smile from her before she took the lead guiding them along the hillside.

"All of you over here!" A voice called from up ahead hidden by a tall set of shrubbery.

Moving in the direction of their guardians voice the group found Kozou Fuyutsuki dressed in a black suit that was marred by stains of dirt and grass working to move branches away from the rocky wall before them a glint of sunlight bouncing off metal catching their attention from just below the heavy camouflage formed out of the natural elements of the area. The boys quickly began to aid their elder in his task even Shinji got involved tossing bits of foliage aside as it didn't require resting any real weight on his sprained ankle until at last a metallic doorway was revealed set into the stone a numerical keypad resting next t it both showing the passage of time since last being used.

"Are you sure the access panel still works or the lift for that matter Kozou-san?" The eldest Ikari questioned looking at the dirt encrusted twenty-six number keypad with a little bit of skepticism.

"If you remember the code it should your mother designed it to long after she would leave this world." The scholar replied wiping some of the offending material from the device revealing a screen showing the blinking words _**"Enter Pass code"**_ In bright green letters.

_"I never dreamed that I with such unworthy eyes would ever be permitted to gaze upon the majestic splendor that was the castle of Corbenic, weeks of loathsome travel had carried me through Listeneise but I had carried little of hope of what I might find in such a land that was said to reject the sinful. This place was the home of the greatest of treasure where knights most virtuous would quest, seeking to prove their worth against the very instruments of nightmares that would seek to end their valorous lives."_

"_Listeneise, once a pristine land that revealed the beauty of that which it guarded had long since been turned into an unforgiving wasteland of the forsaken by the Dolorous Stroke brought down by Sir Balin upon King Pellam, it was this maiming strike that created the Fisher King his domain taking on the same broken characteristics as its master and creating a foreboding atmosphere around that which was kept in it. There was a magic about this place I could not fathom as if every stone beneath my feet radiated the warmth of a hidden power that brought out awe in my eyes and terror in my heart, for if this was merely the entry of the castle what kind of force would greet once within its walls?"_

_He watched the speaker with rapt attention his cobalt gaze alight with the imagery that was being presented from the words despite the rather mature content such stories boasted the reader would never think to deviate from the original version allowing the listeners to gain an deeper understanding from the conflicts that were shown and the reality that even in the world of legend humans could do great things despite their own flaws. It was a strange tradition for Shinji & Rei to listen to the stories of Britannia even though it had been that way for them even before _

_the invasion had occurred months ago, their mother explained it the same way every time they asked that it was for the best they were of the __**Holy Empire of Britannia**__ now and she was making sure her children knew all of the folklore of their people._

Without hesitation or further comment Shinji reached forward his mind consumed by the memories of the story its meaning having been explained to him later but even with the passage of time the wide-eyed fascination he carried back then hearing tales of the Arthurian legends granted him a level of recall that insured he would never forget the various codes passed along. Tapping certain buttons one after the other those assembled watched as letters appeared on the screen instead of a numerical sequence, a single word being spelled out in English before the enter key was pressed.

"_**Listeneise"**_

Nothing happened at first bringing a sharp downturn in the group's morale the sound of a vehicle approach also drew their attention but as they prepared to investigate a mechanical noise began to fill the air as gears long since put in place once more began to perform their designed task and the doors before them parted with only a slight bit of hesitation. A barren elevator car awaited them its wall a pristine steel that seemed to lack the presence of dust or rust its lighting bright enough to keep the shadows at bay without being harsh to the eyes of those who might just come in from the shade of the clouds and large enough to easily accommodate large amounts of people or supplies, it reminded some of them briefly of the cargo lifts they had seen once during a field trip.

"Scour the area we don't have much time before the Military Police catch up with us and I want a few more kills!" A voice called from the direction of the cars followed by a chorus of cheers.

"Hurry everyone into the lift!" Kozou ordered prying the assault rifle from Kensuke's hands with a look of grim determination.

Ushering the startled forms of Mari & Nozomi in first the others quickly followed the crunch of boots against grass echoing around them as their enemy slowly drew closer their forms coming into sight just as Shinji was cross the threshold his body moving to let Fuyutsuki pass behind him but there was no one and when the roar of automatic fire reached their ears it was apparent just what the aged former professor of Kyoto University was prepared to do. Turning despite the protests of his body he watched with horrified eyes as the man who had watched over he and Rei for three years was cut down by the group of solders his body jerking like a puppet with each new impact from a bullet a waterfall of blood cascading from his chest even as he pivoted to face them his eyes meeting Shinji's as he took a step forward his body starting to fall.

He was about to reach out to pull the aged man inside when the closed with a sharp hiss a second before the car began its descent into the earth ferrying the children away from the danger that waited above ground, glancing to the left Shinji found a pale finger pressing the button that had set the machine in motion a pair of crimson eyes met his own a deep sorrow in their depths. Rei Ikari had done what she thought was best to make they survived but it did not ease the guilt or the sadness that began to weight on her and despite the injuries that plagued him Shinji took her into his arm just as the first tears had started to fall, it had been three long years since last he saw his beloved younger sister cry and just as he did back then Shinji Ikari kept his own tears back for her sake.

". . . . . . . . They are safe now Yui . . . . . . They are safe . . . . . ." Kozou Fuyutsuki whispered as his soul departed this world.

The radicals paid the corpse little mind as they approached the metallic door the leader snapping his fingers the simple gesture bringing two men forward each carrying a crowbar that was used to wedge open the sliding mechanism the slabs of metal struggling to maintain their position causing a thick sheen of sweat to appear on their body's as the pit their muscles against it. For the briefest of moments it appeared as they would denied but finally with a groan the entrance was forced open revealing a long shaft that led deeper into the earth at an angle in the style of an old mine the lanterns once providing light had long since died shrouding the entire path in darkness.

"Alright there is at least one person down there lads, we need to find and be rid of them quickly or else the plan goes down the crapper!" The leader spoke up taking a flashlight and stepping into the waiting mine.

They pressed on without fear streams of light illuminating some of the rocky expanse they traveled but also creating ominous shadow around them the tunnel was like a maze winding this way then another and littered with equipment that not seen used in over decade but as they listened there was no indication of their prey only the hollow noise of the chilled air flowing endlessly from one section to the next and back again. Time became meaningless in the shadow expanses their every step reverberating off the walls creating a ceaseless echo that was slowly driving them insane as paranoia began to set in their deeds of that day already weighing enough on their souls and pushing them into a state where they were prepared to fire on the slightest bit of movement.

Soon it became clear that if their quarry had escaped into this place they would most likely starve to death long before they managed to escape and if not then it would be easier to find them later after the military had performed its own investigation, marching back out of the mine each member felt confident that no one would ever make them pat for their vengeance. It was a dream that died as they found an entire battalion of solders waiting for them outside being reinforced by no 

less than seven Sutherland Knightmare frames each painting a target of the radical faction and the insignia of the imperial intelligence & security force worn proudly the men and printed on the right shoulder of each machine, it was also a sight that immediately had them raising their arms in surrender.

"Place your hands on your head and get on your knees in a single file line." Boomed a voice from the lead Sutherland an order they quickly obeyed even as rifles were trained on their forms.

"We'll come quietly, there's no reason for violence we are cooperating." The leader called out as the finished getting in a line before the rather intimidating force of people.

"All forces, take aim!" The same voice commanded the entire untie raising their weapons into a marksmen position zeroing in on a different member of the prone group of murderers.

"What are you doing, we've unarmed and given ourselves up!" A man close to the center screamed in the face of their execution.

"You seem to misunderstand the situation, you're already dead."

The cryptic words of the unknown pilot were preceded by a literal wall of burning metal as every weapon whether held by Knightmare frame or solder discharged quickly ripping into the flesh of the helpless souls that had expected to only be taken into custody their body armor supposedly in place to offer protection being pierced like a needle through a thin sheet of paper. A few men that hadn't been instantly cut down began trying to fall back to the relative safety of the mine they 

had just exited but even if their wounds had not been fatal they were still more then enough to slow them down in the face of an armed unit fully prepared and willing to fire another volley upon them.

"For the love of god we surrender!" One of the few survivors tried reasoning as the weapons once more fell into position their goal still too far away but the plea fell upon deaf ears as a loud roar once more filled the air.

Several minutes had passed since the lift had began its descent deep into the bowels of the earth the group of students wreathed in silence as many of them tried to sort through events that had just transpired or in the case of Hikari & Toji consoled their younger sisters after they had witnessed the brutal end that Kozou Fuyutsuki had met as they escaped. Finally the automated car reached its destination with only a slight jerking motion as it came to a stop the metallic door sliding open revealing a long circular shaped hallway constructed from metal and painted white lights set into the curve of the roof activating a second after they arrived illuminating the grilled steel walkway before them.

Once more supported by Rei the Ikari sibling lead the way along hall eyes forward each wearing a look of stone on their faces, in fact it had been that way since Rei had calmed down about half way through the elevator ride the rest of their circle of friends not understanding the silent form of communication that had gone on between the pair once the sorrow was vented or the resolution that had possibly been reached. Hesitantly they followed seemingly left with no other choice faced with this or going back up to face what could easily be their deaths made the option of trusting their friends an easy task, they could see waiting for them at the end of the hallway was another twenty-six button keypad next to a slab of heavy metal that was obviously not designed to split in half.

'_If Listeneise the wasteland that was once a paradise was the key to opening the elevator then as the gate to our next goal the next code must be the name of that comes next.'_ Rei thought with narrowed eyes her right hand moving to the button tapping them in a rapid set.

"_**Corbenic"**_

"Corbenic, what the heck does that mean?" Toji finally questioned as the door before them began to slide down into the floor.

"In the Arthurian legends of Britannia it was a castle that was said to house the greatest of biblical treasures." Shinji explained looking back at them before moving forward with Rei's stride.

The room beyond awaiting the group was shrouded in a semi-darkness that was broken only by the blinking colored lights of various buttons on computer banks lining the walls, terminal monitors flickering to life as computers hummed with new life after so long showing a blank screen as the OS began to boot up and the subdued lightning set into the ceiling that brought only the dimmest of illumination as if in a passive mode. It was a large chamber supporting numerous technical stations that were spread out along the available space without making the place cramped each sporting an array of equipment set alongside the consoles that waited to be used and facing the northern wall, a massive window dominating it with a bank of computers that was centered around a pair of terminals resting at its base the screens showing a single line of text.

"Enter Password A-1"

"Enter Password 1-A"

"Alright, what the heck does that mean?" Nozomi perked up blinking at the security page, black text on a white surface and four spaces on one and five on the other with the semi-transparent image of a half maple leaf in the background.

"It looks as if you have to enter half a code in each, meaning whoever designed it expected two people with the code to find this place." Kensuke added thoughtfully adjusting his glasses.

"After the invasion the Empire took control of most of the_** Geofront**_ from _**GEHIRN**_ in exchange for contracts and funding but we also retained ownership of a few sections that could be used for dangerous experimentation or prototype testing, we rarely use any of them and even then labs one through four are the primary sites." Shinji explained looking around in confusion as no one should have been down here in half a decade at least.

"Okaasan is the one who set he codes for us it could be she intended for us to come here one way or another that would explain the dual pass key needed." Rei concluded helping the cobalt eyed male to the left station before taking up a place at the right.

"Listeneise was the first letting us inside."

"Corbenic was the key to opening the doorway into this lab."

"Then it has to be THAT" both Ikari children chorused at the same time each tapping at their keyboards.

"_**Holy"**_

"_**Grail"**_

The monitors went blank as they pressed the enter key at virtually the same moment everyone going quiet as they waited with bated breath to see if all they had done to this point would pay off or if all the sacrifices to reach her was for nothing in the end, moments wreathed in a tense silence would pass before the overhead lights brightened illuminating the room and the entire chamber began to rumble as if trapped in an earthquake. Shinji already off balance thanks to his ankle was the first to fall onto the floor with the vibrations that were passing through every point of the structure the window showing them slowly descending to a point deeper in the earth, it was a slight comfort to see the others follow to the ground after a few seconds but he held back the amusement he felt.

"Are we in free fall?" Kensuke yelled out over the noise of metal sliding along cut pathways.

"No with that kind of acceleration we would be experiencing weightlessness, I believe this is another lift shaft." Rei called back as she rested on her knees a single hand gripping the terminal at her right.

"Shinji no offense but your Okaasan was fucked in the head when she designed this damn place!" Toji stated as the entire room shook violently as it began to slow the metallic screech of brakes filling their ears.

"_**Hydraulic lift system now passing necessary checkpoints into section 7-C, seventh Geofront prototype lab completing final interlock with facility"**_ A computerized voice droned as a series of mechanisms came to life working beneath their feet.

Several locks seemed to click into place as the chamber settled in place seemingly on a solid platform and the hum of electricity could be heard along the walls prompting each console to light up with various displays just waiting to be used for whatever purpose they had been created to fulfill, data scrolled on the monitors rapidly with a flurry of windows that appeared for only a heartbeat performing some unknown task before winking out of existence once more. Beyond the window lay a sea of inky blackness that shrouded the mysteries of the area in deepest shadow with only the briefest glint of light off metallic surfaces caused by the harsh lighting above their heads to offer a tantalizing hint to what treasure might rest here.

"_**Shinji & Rei, if you are watching this it means some kind of situation has driven you to seek this place out and while I hope it's something mundane like an inspection or preparation for new experiment I fear it far more likely that an emergency brought you here seeking a safe haven. This recording being played currently also means that I have died before I could show you the contends of this laboratory and for the grief you must have suffered with my untimely passing I am sorry my darling children but now at least I can leave in your hands the legacy I worked to create over the years."**_

Shinji could feel his blood run cold at the sound of that soft caring voice his cobalt gaze falling on the screen before him as he struggled to stand using the terminal as a means of support, eyes of deepest brown stared at him baring the same depth of warmth and intelligence as the last time he saw them with purple locks cut in the same style his sister preferred. Crimson orbs opened impossibly wide a moment 

before Rei Ikari bolted upwards from her knees seeking the loving visage of the woman that had given her life, three years had passed since that voice had spoken her name but she could still recall it with pristine clarity and it brought to the surface a mass of emotions she had long since tried to hide for the sake of herself and her elder brother.

"_**Now I have no idea just how much time has passed between the time of my death and your arrival here but my hope is that what I left behind will be of use to you both, many of the concepts I pioneered in this lab were decades ahead of other colleagues work in the field but at the very least it will be a jumping off point of sort for you if they have become obsolete. I want to reveal secrets that have been kept form both of you far too long even if they're of a painful nature to me you do have a right to know and I should have explained it a long time ago especially after Gendo was taken from us but I was afraid of how you would both might learning the truth we hid from you."**_

'_What could she mean?'_ Both Ikari children thought sharing a confused glance with one another.

"_**My story begins at Kyoto University where I was primarily a student of genetic engineering in my graduate years though my passion for it stemmed from my youth spent in the Holy Empire of Britannia as I sought to apply the principles of Social Darwinism to the very evolution of the human race; I was such a fool back then even my undergraduate teachers would look at the work I turned in with a sort of disgust about their faces. It was here though I would meet two men who in time would help shape the rest of my life, one was Kozou Fuyutsuki a professor of meta-biology who took a real interest in my theories instead of the usual disdain I was used to seeing he went so far as to become my sponsor and to act as my scientific mentor giving me the kind of help I needed to bring my work up to a new level of perfection and the other was Gendo Rokubungi a rough-around-the-edges kind of guy that was also seeking his doctorate."**_

"_**Truth is Gendo had a very good reason for acting the way he did in fact the man known as Gendo Rokubungi never existed it was simply an identity he created in order to attend Kyoto University but I didn't learn that secret until we had been together for almost six months and even then it was by chance that I came to his apartment when I did, my children your father's real name was Richard Di Britannia at the time fourth Prince of the empire and second heir to the imperial throne behind his elder brother. I was rightly shocked at the information even being of Japanese descent I was raised in Britannia with all the formal schooling and traditions that came with it but now I was dating a Prince the possible Emperor in a few years, it was so mind boggling I didn't actually speak of it to Gendo for three weeks as I tried with little success to work it out in my own head."**_

"NO FUCKING WAY!" All eyes fell on the shocked form of Rei Ikari as she not only cursed but yelled, then again a yell for her was like a raised voice for most but still it was a rare moment.

"_**Gendo had been raised in the courts of the Empire from birth an environment that I have learned can be very traumatic for even the strongest willed of people straining the emotions of child even as the values held for so long by the Holy Empire of Britannia create a sort of slant in the view of reality and coupled with the burden to be stronger than your own siblings and I finally to understand just why Gendo was the kind of man he was in public. Gendo is the type of person who can see & think about the welfare of an organization as a whole in other words, he'd do anything to succeed he takes drastic and extreme measures, by fair means or foul, in order to accomplish his own purpose if one looks at the history of royalty they would find this a disturbing trend of normalcy."**_

"_**Science was the means Gendo has chosen to make his name and bid for the imperial throne probably as a means to separate himself from the intimidating **_

_**image of his older brother Charles Di Britannia who made his name in geographical and social conquer most notably the invasion of the Philippines and the quelling of the brief rebellion of Greenland in 1971 at the tender age of seventeen as Japan was a world's leader in science he chose this country as a place to study in secret where he could truly achieve something. Meta-biology was his focus giving him the opportunity to study directly under Professor Fuyutsuki eventually leading him to becoming his assistant in the lab but Gendo also had a passion for engineering using the lessons he took from his major and then finding ways to apply them in a mechanical sense, there was not stranger a sight then seeing the stoic Gendo Rokubungi pacing from one end of a room to another rambling off some new design he was imagining and trying to find a logical means to create it."**_

"You mean that your Otousan is the brother of Charles Di Britannia, as in the ruler of the Holy Empire of Britannia?" Toji spoke up in confusion his voice like everyone's at some point during this day blending itself from English to Japanese and back again involuntarily.

"_**As you well know Charles was the one who ascended the imperial throne of Britannia though many had already foreseen it happening including Gendo but he found a way to deal with it and in a way he was better for it the pressures of overcoming his elder brother no longer weighing him down and the promise of starting his own family lifting his spirits, perhaps if I never had accepted the offer presented by SEELE he might have remained that way. Artificial Evolution Laboratory is the name of the company SEELE had funded that we both joined after graduation our work creating the foundation for an imitative that would be come to be known as Project E, even as I put the old theories I so loved to work Gendo would begin taking over the firm putting the lessons he learned as a prince to good use in a bid for power."**_

__

"_**We never truly knew of the plot SEELE had spent years constructing until the disastrous expedition to Antarctica by the Katsuragi research team that we joined at their behest, no one least of all Gendo & I expected to find the being that would classified as ADAM, a type of gigantic alien life form that had laid hidden in the ice for an undermined amount of time. We are the ones responsible for the Second Impact that claimed so many lives in our reckless desire to gain a new level of understanding; SEELE had planned for that moment long before now and in the wake of these events Gendo & I were charged with creating the weapon that would protect humanity."**_

". . . . . . . My God . . . . ." Hikari whispered drawing her sister close and taking note of the clenching of Shinji's right hand.

"_**That's why I've never taken offense to the insulting names the broken Japanese would hurl at me, after Gendo's death all I had left was GEHIRN that he was able to create with my help and you my children the only remaining evidence of the love we shared so I did what I thought was necessary to keep us safe, at first that meant creating a weapons system capable of aiding in Japan's defense but with the swiftness of the invasion I was to slow and so I had no choice but to become an accomplice to the country's downfall. Project E had been discontinued shortly after the quiet destruction of SEELE something I am fairly certain only the emperor could have accomplished but still I had learned more than a few lessons that I began to apply to a new direction and with Japan transformed before our eyes I threw myself into work at GEHIRN creating new advances that quickly allowed the company to grow into a strong force in Area 11, power that gave me the room to once more create."**_

The ominous darkness that lay beyond the window was suddenly banished in a flood of light revealing a massive chamber of heavy steel that held several alcoves set into the floor and walls that were sealed behind pneumatic doors leaving the space barren save a few cranes or wenches that were scattered in a seemingly 

random arrangement but even as their minds imagined what treasure lay hidden before them a loud hissing noise was heard as jets of air forged confusing patterns as they shot from small circular holes and the metallic slats began to slide away from the front of each unknown compartment. Upon the walls to either side resting in custom racks was a wide array of various ballistic weapons made for hands far lrger the any man's ranging from a simple assault rifle the generic solider would carry to a bazooka and everything in between the ammunition for each being revealed in prepared magazine clips on the floor before each set, melee weapons appeared hanging to either side of the north wall consisting mostly of different styles of knives both eastern and western but also there seemed to an empty space in each where the same piece of equipment was missing.

"_**The Knightmare Frame was mankind's first humanoid robotic weapon a device that surpassed every other type of resistance it faced on the battlefield eliminating the opposition Britannia faced in Japan and throughout the world with a ruthless efficiency, after the invasion GEHIRN quickly became a leading supplier of parts that gave me cause to study the Knightmare Frames as they were developed and to bring in those I trusted to help me design improvements. I sought the creation of something capable of defeating the Knightmare Frame a concept that would outclass the average unit in every area, counter the imperfect machine-like movements that responded to impractical controls with a fluid graceful near human quality applied to a machine, coupled with a power source that was derived from an old hypothesis from a scientist formerly of Japanese Heavy Industries from before their forced closing and finally the crowning achievement of all the work undertaken by Project E using every scrap of data we held alongside my own work on the human soul, it was called the Lambda Driver."**_

Those words signaled another long hiss of air being pushed through vents as the final pair of sliding doors set into the northern wall directly before them began to slide open revealing a new section of the room bathed in such a bright light that all they could make out was the silhouette of a bipedal figure that stood taller than any 

human could ever hope to reach in a thousand lifetimes of puberty. The recording had gone quiet as they rubbed at their eyes as if sensing they would need a moment to adjust their sight a proud smile dotting the face of Yui Ikari her eyes sparkling as the pause continued to stretch out until finally the first gasp was heard coming from the lips of Mari Suzahara.

"Is that a Knightmare Frame?" Shinji & Rei questioned at the same time as their vision at last cleared of spots.

"_**The world's first Sixth generation advancement in the field of humanoid mobile weaponry but not a Knightmare Frame, this class of system is completely different in operation and so I have given it the classification of Armored Mobile Master-Slave System or Arm Slave for short."**_

Before them rested a humanoid shaped Mecha with a height of around four and a half meters though currently it rested on a single knee in the position of traditional knight's bow its head lowered bringing closer to the ground but not hiding its face which took the appearance of a metallic version of a ninja's face mask coupled with the helmet-like rest of the head section all that remained visual was the brilliant dark sapphire lens-like eyes. It had the likeness of a knight in full armor its coloring mostly royal blue with spots of gold in certain area's adding a little highlight to its features and there mounted on each hip was a single scabbard with the hilt of sword extending from each just waiting to be drawn.

"_**ASX-001: Galahad my first prototype arm slave though due to my perfectionist nature it remain incomplete at this time but all essential parts have already been installed along with software if you can find my original notes you should be able to finish and upgrade the Galahad in whatever areas it has fallen behind in, of course it features an integrated Landspinner system, retracting Factsphere sensor array, my own custom slash Harkin though I prefer to call it the bolt **_

_**lance and you should find it with a fully charged Palladium Reactor cold fusion battery with the schematics for the both it and the larger version for powering most anything else stored in this database or lacking that in my notes. Shinji Rei with the exception of my original files no other copies exist an old friend of mine created a virus to wipe them from any system they were detected before she fled to the Chinese federation with her daughter as they were in my head I had no real use for spare but tracking them down should not be hard for you."**_

"_**Originally I planned to create two of the ASX prototypes, one for each of you but it seems my death has occurred before it could be done the Galahad belongs only to you Shinji it was created solely for you use it as you wish my son be it to gain power in Britannia, fight back against them for the sake of Japan or to simply protect your sister but all I ask of you is to use my legacy as a means to seek your own happiness. If you choose to fight against the empire than others will come to your aid but you must always be weary of people who seem eager to offer you assistance because they always want something and I have alos left behind a little help of my own, Rei help your brother love and protect each other against this harsh reality."**_

"_**Goodbye my beloved children that your parents will always be watching over you with pride."**_

The recording having run its course was taken form the screen only to be replaced by a three dimensional image of the Galahad its form turning slowly giving everyone a good look at it from every angle several boxes appearing around it with lines pointing out various feature or systems and scrolling upwards on the right were several long passages of text. For Shinji Ikari it was all too much to accept given the day so far his mind already extremely taxed from the horrors witnessed and terror visited upon it just couldn't handle the revalations his mother had confessed his body sinking to the ground as a sort of welcome numbness settled over his body even quieting the pain of his ankle.

'_Father, how could father be a prince of Britannia and what possible reason could justify his own brother ordering his death? Why is it he would than leave me alive?'_ Question after question filled his mind along with memories best left forgotten at last forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut.

"_**The Second Impact is a tragedy; imagine entire communities going to sleep one night in safety never to wake up again or the survivor's only finding puddles of liquid where once a thriving people existed."**_

"_**The merchant of death who betrayed her entire country to Britannia for nothing more than a profit, they say she had a husband once too I bet she was the one that had him murdered that night!"**_

"_**Confirmation on the suppression of the target, inform the Emperor that our mission is complete and successful."**_

'_I don't want to remember this!'_

The sting of a harsh impact against his flesh broke him from his reverie the force of the blow making his head turn sharply to right his eyes opening slowly in shock only to discover the form of Rei standing over him a look of remorse mixed with displeasure shown by the slight down turning of her lips at the shimmering quality to her blood-red eyes. Kneeling down before Shinji as his mind fought to understand what had just happened she encircled him with her arms drawing him closer in a tight embrace her lips resting near his left ear as she rested her chin on his shoulder his body trembling for a moment before his own appendages rose wrapping about her lithe frame as well.

"Shinji I couldn't bear watching you be consumed by sorrow, please forgive me for striking you but I need you right now." She whispered in his ear closing her own eyes as her emotions got the best of her.

"If we decide to use this, there won't be any going back if we're caught."

"I know but I won't let us be caught."

"Well then . . . . . When do we get started on sending these bastards running all the way back to Britannia?" Toji suddenly piped in with an air of excitement surrounding him.

Shinji glanced around him as he was helped back to his feet by Rei his gaze lingering on each of his friends in turn as if judging their resolve for following Toji's suggestion of action, Kensuke was already seated behind a terminal almost drooling over the various specifications that were displayed, Hikari looked uncertain but resolute thoughts of her sister's plausible demise sowing the seeds of rage in her, Mari along with Nozomi looked just as excited their mind s no doubt filled with imaginary battles that probably resembled something out of a Mecha anime the reality. Finally he glanced at his sister their eyes locking for a moment but that was all the time needed to convey her sentiments, she would support whatever decision he made even if her own desire to lift the burdens from their shoulders pushed for action to insure their own futures and that would not happen without change being made to the world.

'_I won't run away, I mustn't'_

"As soon as we figure out just how work the Galahad and once Rei finds out where Okaasan's notes." He replied finally electing a cheer from the tall jock and the duo of youngsters.

"I'll have it in six hours or less." She stated resolutely opening the flap on her black satchel removing a laptop with a glossy black finish.

"If you've all made up your minds on this than I guess we have no choice but to at least try and hope we all don't end up dead."

/

Ending note 1: Now that was an ordeal but I am fairly happy with how the opening turned out but please don't expect them all to be this long, I don't think my nerves will take it.

Ending Note 2: I knew eventually someone was going to do this kind of story but I wanted to be first and hopefully I am, there is still so much I can do with this story but I am always open to new suggestions about a story's path or idea's someone might want to bounce around my head.

Ending Note 3: Also some changes have been made to the standard Arm Slave design that will be explained later so please don't all flame me with accusations of overpowering Shinji & co until you see it in combat or understand how this Lambda driver is different given this world.

Until next update!


End file.
